If Simplicity Was The World
by Samenia
Summary: This is an H/H so far. I hope it will stay that way. Anyway, Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their 6th year. Will they find out the truth? Or will someone destroy their chances?
1. If Simplicity Was The World (Part 1)

Note To Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Harry Potter. All that belongs to J.K. Rowling so DON'T sue me. Please do enjoy the fic! ~Samenia~

If Simplicity Was The World

It was simply another peaceful, if not completely regular, day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sereneness of the green meadows that rolled around the castle-like estate seemed to give it an unnerving afterglow. Puffy white clouds sprouted from the crystal blue sky, each a reminder that nothing could go wrong for the young students who had come to learn, at least not today for the students of the four great houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff. Crisp pine air drifted into the common room of the most respected house of them all: Gryffindor. Of course, this house had always been on top, even when their enemy, the Slytherin house, had overcome them. Naturally, the Slytherins triumphs were ephemeral. 

Silence dawned on the common room of the Gryffindor house. A misty fog seemed to eat away at the couches and simple fireplace that adorned the area of social distribution. Presently, emptiness accompanied the quiet solitude. No one was there, just like it was supposed to be when the term had ended. Fresh new life would arrive soon though, for as always, the term had now begun. The silence was shattered by nervous, happy, and excited shouts of students old and new. Specially selected kids filed into the building, past the common room; chatter immersed them as they made their way to the Great Hall. A lone girl stood after the crowd had ebbed. Her honey brown hair, now falling in silk locks down to her hips, stood in quiet remembrance of her years. 

"So, here I am again." She said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "There is nothing like back to school."

"Don't be so glum Hermione." 

"Shut up Ron," Hermione said as she gestured towards the Great Hall, "Let's go meet Harry before the crowd sweeps him up and takes him away."

With a curt nod, the red haired boy trudged after her. They had only gone halfway when Hermione ran into someone. She looked up and smiled briefly before turning it into a fake scowl. There stood Draco Malfoy, a sneer spread across his ice-cold lips. "Watch where you're going!" He snapped as he walked past her and Ron.

"Come say that to my face Malfoy!" Ron yelled at Draco's retreating figure. "Why I oughta tear his bloody head from his body!"

"Let's just get to the hall before Dumbledore AND Professor McGonagall have OUR heads." The young woman replied sharply as she practically dragged Ron out of the hallway. "After all, I am Head girl and I want to make a good impression."

When they arrived, the Great Hall was full of new students, as well as old ones. Searching the crowd, Hermione Granger tried desperately to find her friend, Harry Potter. 'Where is he?' She had just about given up hope when, finally, she saw a head of black hair, tousled and messy, shoot up. 'There he is! Though it looks like I was a bit late.' Pushing her way through the mass of flesh, Hermione found Harry's arm and grasped it. With a hard yank, Harry emerged from the pile of people, his glasses broken and breathing heavily. He smiled gratefully at her for her sudden rescue. "Thanks Hermione. I don't know how much longer I could've lasted in there."

"No problem Harry. Look, let me fix your glasses. They've broken again. REPARO!" She giggled good-naturedly while repairing his broken spectacles. After she had finished, she handed them back with a slight nod. "There you are. Now, come on with me, Ron is dying to tell you about someone or more in my opinionated case, something that we met along our way here. Plus, I don't want Professor McGonagall to kill me for using a spell when we haven't even started school yet. Besides…you are Head boy; don't you want to set a good example?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Ron encountered who?" Harry replied in one breath. 

He followed the woman in front of him, closely observing the locks of hair that moved as she walked. Hermione felt as if she was being watched, but she knew Harry was behind her so she didn't think much of it after that. As soon as she and Harry arrived, Ron jumped up and began rattling on like he usually did. "Guess who we encountered on our way here?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Harry responded as he glanced around the room, his emerald green eyes taking in all the new students. Finally, as if an eternity had passed, he turned back to his red headed friend who appeared to be bubbling with pent up excitement. "Yes Ron? Who was it?"

"It was bloody Malfoy! You should've seen the look he gave Hermione. It was pure murder!" Ron sounded elated. "I could kill that bugger! I will-"

"Ssh!" Hermione admonished. "The ceremony is about to begin. Let's be good role models all right?"

Harry and Ron nodded silently. The ceremony proceeded as it always had. There was the sorting of students to their houses. Meanwhile, the older students lazed around, all watching the newcomers with amusement. Hermione sat, her head held high as she watched in pride as the new Gryffindors joined them. Ron had started to doze off, eventually falling right off the edge of his arms. Harry carefully laid his sleeping friend in a better position before he turned back to the ceremony, or so that's what he appeared to be doing. In seriousness, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was staring stupidly at his best friend. 

Hermione kept her eyes straight ahead of her for fear that if she took another look into those emerald green eyes, she would surely forget where she was. 'Argh!' From her side, she could definitely see him looking at HER. This time, like many others, Hermione chose to ignore him. Tears threatened to fall as the pain in her heart greatened. 'No, I will not cry; I can't.' Instead of losing her calm mien, Hermione set her lips in a small smile, her eyes reflecting a sense of joy that was anything but real. Harry was unsure, but decided to let it go. Beside him, Ron had stirred, his eyes set on Lavender Brown. Lavender was chatting away with her roommate Parvati Patil, completely oblivious to Ron's engrossed stare. 

At the moment, Harry told himself repeatedly, he had more important things to do than to stare at Hermione Granger, his best friend. He was about to scold himself silently, when he caught sight of Draco smirking at him. Not wanting to put up with Draco's usual harassment, Harry placed a stupefy spell on the Slytherin. Before he knew it, the ceremony had ended. Harry was awakened by Hermione's pinch. She looked annoyed and pointed towards the door. "I really don't approve of what you just did, Harry.

 "Yeah but he…well, never mind. It wasn't important." Harry answered as he took a quick glance at the Slytherin end of the table. Goyle and Crabbe were trying to wake Draco up with no success of course. 

"What happened to Malfoy?" Ron asked curiously. 

"Nothing happened to Malfoy, Ron." Hermione said. "Come on, I'm hungry, plus, I believe Snape assigned a potions essay to us over the summer. I wish to do some research for it."

"The library already?" Ron groaned in anguish. "Please, leave me here before I die of bloody boredom!"

"No one said you had to join me, Ron." Hermione snapped. "I'll see both of you later."

Without so much as another word, Hermione stomped the entire way down the hallway to the library. Harry turned to Ron, cursing silently, and rolled his eyes at his friend. "Nice going Ron. Now she'll never want to talk to us again and I didn't even say anything to her."

"Oh, bugger off Harry. Besides, what is up with her? She's been acting like this since we got on the train. All she said to me on the train was "Hi Ron. I'm going to take a short nap and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt me" Then she fell asleep…the WHOLE trip here!" Ron's eyes were the size of saucers as he proclaimed this to Harry. "If she's going to be like that the rest of year, I can kiss my ass goodbye!"

"We'll talk to her later. Then, we'll find out what's bothering her, ok?" Harry told his friend. Obviously he didn't see Hermione's mood when on the train. He had missed her and Ron just before and had to sit in another compartment. Ron nodded. "Now then, why don't we go set up in the dorm?"

"Sounds great to me!" Ron shouted.

As they made their way up the changing staircases, Harry caught a glimpse of honey brown hair fly around the corner. He knew she had been listening. He sighed as he continued up the staircase. 'What is wrong with you, Hermione?'

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Hermione paced back in forth. She had nearly worn a hole in the wood floor of her dorm and would have continued to do so if it hadn't been for the silent knock at her door. Perking her head up, she spoke with a distinct clarity in her voice. "Yes? Who is it?"

"Um…Hermione, can I come in? Or are you really busy?" Lavender's voice said from outside.

"Oh Lavender, please come in!" Hermione said as she opened the door. "Is there something you needed?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Lavender sat down on Hermione's bed, "that I believe is kind of important and I would really value your opinion." Hermione nodded. "Well, I just thought I should let you know…I like uh…Ron."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You like Ron Weasley? You like Ron Weasley, my friend?"

"Yes, Hermione…I like Ron. But please don't tell him! I want to tell him myself!" Lavender said. After Hermione agreed, Lavender left Hermione in the room. "Goodbye Hermione! I'll see you at dinner."

Hermione sighed as she plopped down on her bed. 'Better get some rest until dinnertime. I won't have to worry. Ron will come wake me up.' With one more sigh, the young woman slept, her dreams troubled by the never-ending problems of a teenage woman.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Sunlight filled the dorm of Hermione Granger's room. A sudden morning gust of cold air shooed in thru the open window-needless to say-startling the young woman awake. She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. Glancing at her watch, Hermione knew it was time for her to rise. 'Guess Ron and Harry were too busy to wake me for dinner. Oh well, I was too tired anyway.' She selected her usual robe, dressed, combed her hair, brushed her teeth and then she headed downstairs to the common room. 'Wow.' She looked around and saw that no one was there. She looked at her watch again. 'Well duh Granger; it is freaking 8:00 in the damn morning!' She sighed inwardly, figuring that going back upstairs would be better. 

The young woman started back to her dorm, anticipating who would be in there when she arrived. Not to her surprise, there were Lavender and Parvati, both lounging on their beds. She sighed as she sat on her bed, her weary eyes contemplating her surroundings. Her eyes landed on her new quill. Amazingly, if not by complete luck, when she had been down in Diagon Alley, she happened to pass by a store that sold specially made quills. Curiosity over taking her, Hermione had gone inside to investigate. When she emerged, in her hand was a brilliant emerald green quill, the feathers shining brightly in the sunlight. Now, as she stared horridly at it, she picked it up, carefully twirling it in between her fingers while thinking of a certain Gryffindor. 'I cannot let myself be tricked. He loves Cho Chang and that is final.' 

Sighs could be heard from across her, no doubt erupting from the boy-crazed Parvati. Hermione had no time for a boy; she especially had no time for a boy who played Quidditch and had emerald green eyes. She shook her head gently, attempting to erase the thoughts that plagued her mind. Still, it was hard not to notice the changes that took place over the years, mostly dealing with her relationships with Ron, Ginny and Harry. A ghost of a smile placed her lips as she remembered her year with Ron. Towards the end of that year, Hermione had decided that it wasn't working; the decision was mutual. They were both surprised at how they still stayed incredibly good friends. Harry still hadn't dated anyone. He was all too busy with Quidditch and such. Hermione was surprised that she had gone out before Harry did.

Hermione was quite a mess. She was confused at who she liked, quite the contrary of her friends. Harry had liked Cho Chang back then. 'And he still does.' She reminded herself hesitantly. Ron liked Lavender Brown, one of Hermione's roommates. She wasn't sure whom Ginny liked. At the end of their fourth year, Hermione had given Harry a kiss on the cheek. It was then that she was sure she was in love with him. Never mind her school crush that had existed since the end of first year. This, in all its confusing nature and beautiful emotions, this truly was love. Yet, even though they were good friends, able to share their feelings and secrets, Hermione could not share that one secret with him. Her thoughts had become deeper when a slight touch on her shoulder woke her. She turned around to face Parvati. 'How I managed to get stuck with these two during my first year as Head girl is STILL a mystery to me.'

"Hermione, it's finally breakfast time. By the way, have you been awake since 8:00 in the morning?" Parvati inquired.

"Yes, actually I have." She replied sleepily. "Well, I have to go wake Harry for our meeting. See you two later, all right?"

"Whatever you say…Miss Head girl." Lavender chuckled. Hermione frowned slightly. "We're just kidding! Get going Granger! You and Harry are supposed to be down there early today."

Head full of tangled locks, Hermione nodded and left. On her way down, she noted that the common room was still empty. 'Wonder if Harry is up yet.' Not wanting Harry to get in trouble, she found herself knocking on the door of the sixth year boys' dorms. A thump, followed by a crash and a yelp, could be heard before the door cracked open a bit. 

"Hermione? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Seamus asked with a small yawn.

"It's not THAT early, Seamus, it is 9:30. Anyway, is Harry up? We're supposed to be in the Great Hall in thirty minutes." She said. "Tell him that I'll be waiting outside."

"Sure thing, Hermione. I'll go tell him right now." He nodded.

The minutes seemed to pass by like hours. Finally, Harry exited the room. He looked decent, Hermione told herself. His hair was still tousled and wild; but his pants, shirt, shoes, and everything else were quite tidy. Hermione pointed towards the staircase. "Shall we walk Mister Potter?"

"Of course Miss Granger; why wouldn't I want to walk with you?" He joked back as they linked arms and walked down the stairs. Nearly halfway down, Hermione tripped on her robe. Luckily she caught the stair rail. On her other side, Harry had grabbed her arm, steadying her as she stood back up. Harry chuckled. "Looks like some things still haven't changed with you."

A light pink glow accented her cheeks as she nodded. "Yes, well, Mister Potter, there are a lot of things that have."

"I know; I can tell." He murmured quietly. "Indeed there had been changes in you Herms; indeed there has."

"What was that?" She asked. 

"I'm sorry, it was nothing." He shrugged.

Shockingly, the Great hall was filled with all the professors. To her right, Hermione noticed Snape glaring daggers at Harry. 'I hate that man, why doesn't he get a life?' Brushing past him, she made her way to Dumbledore, who at the present moment, was chatting with Professor McGonagall. To her side, Harry was leaning against the table, his eyes scanning for any problems that need be addressed. Hermione took this opportunity to stare. Although she had told herself, numerous times in fact, not to fall head over heals, not to lose her composure, Hermione could not help but stare. Harry had developed a more athletic, if not somewhat muscular, figure that had perfect skin on the outside to match. Now at the height of 5'11, Harry had surpassed Hermione by a good five to six inches. She was quite all right with this. His hair had grown slightly and his eyes shone as bright as ever. She realized she was staring at him because Harry's eyes met hers. 'Oh no…did he see me?' 

A quick blush gracing her cheeks, she quickly turned and struck up a conversation with Professor Flitwick. The day passed by slowly, each minute a reminder of what the evening held. According to Dumbledore, classes were to begin a week after they returned to Hogwarts due to some problem with the DADA teacher. Of course, this rule applied to all the students. While they walked to Harry's dorm, Hermione suggested that they go to Hogsmeade. "Yes, so Harry, should we all go to Hogsmeade? After all, we don't start classes till next week." She smiled while she stretched her arms above her head. "I think it would be a nice little trip before we start school, don't you? Harry, are you all right?"

Harry's eyes were unfocused; he didn't even look at her. Hermione watched in curiosity, yet a twinge of worry ran up her spine. An eternity seemed to pass before Harry responded. "I am m sorry, but did you say something? I was distracted." His eyes were normal now. "What were you saying?"

"Yes, uh…I could see that. Anyway, what do you think? Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione persisted again. She brushed aside a stray lock of honey hair that fell beside her face. "Maybe Ron will come too. Lavender is sure to come as well."

"I agree. That sounds wonderful Herms. Looks like I have to go. I think I should check on Ron and Ginny." He said as he started away.

"Ok, but let me come with you!" Hermione shouted after him. He came to an abrupt stop. His look was questioning. "Well, I think Ginny is with Neville anyway. On second thought, I have some things to take care off."

"Ok…but if you want to join me later, I'll be at Hagrid's." Harry nodded. "I'll see you later.

Hermione nodded in return as she parted ways, her mind wandering further and further away. Making her way to the Great Hall, she found the very person she'd dreaded seeing in one of the large, extravagantly decorated armchairs. 'Malfoy.'

"How splendid it is to see you here, Granger." Draco spat venomously. "Come to give me orders? Or are you looking for that damn Potter friend of yours?"

"Look Malfoy," Hermione began calmly. "Please, let us be civil, all right?"

His eyes took on a far away look and he frowned slightly. "I suppose you'll go run to tell Potter and Weasley now, huh? That's fine with me. Go ahead and tell them that I was bothering you, I don't' care."

"I wasn't going to." Hermione snapped, the feeling of cutting the conversation short nagging her. "I have nothing to say to you Malfoy. What you do is none of my business. Besides, what do I care if you insult me? You always have." She walked out almost instantly, figuring that it couldn't hurt that she'd left Malfoy where he was sitting. 'Why should I care? I don't like him.' She continued her journey to her dorm, shouts of laughter echoing the minute she set foot in the hallway. 'Parvati.' When she entered her room, the laughter subdued. Glancing around fervently, she did note the numerous faces that stared back at her. "What are all of you doing in my room?" She asked in a polite tone. 

"Sorry Hermione, we just thought we'd surprise you." Parvati squealed in delight. "Look who I found roaming the hallways of Hogwarts."

Hermione almost fell to the floor in happiness. "CROOKSHANKS!" 

The big ginger-haired cat jumped into her arms and immediately began to purr in content. Hermione squeezed him tightly while giggling at the amount of fur that lay on her robe. She shrugged. 'At least it's an old robe.' Placing her cat on her bed, she turned to Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny. They grinned at her; their smiles were so fake that it made Hermione want to fall over with laughter. Instead of laughing, she regained her composure and sat on her bed alongside Crookshanks. "So, anyone care to explain? I am obviously completely oblivious to what is going on." She pushed aside a lock of her honey brown hair.

Parvati just winked as she, Lavender, and Ginny filed out of the room, their laughter echoing off the hallways. Hermione sighed and flopped back on the soft sheets of her bed. Things seemed to be back to normal now. She'd barely fluffed her pillow when Ron burst thru the door; he was panting heavily. He pointed to Lavender's bed and gave her a questioning look. Hermione pointed towards the Gryffindor common room and smiled. Ron jetted down the spiral staircase at a speed she'd never seen him use before. 'Wow, I'm guessing that Lavender told him already.' She quickly changed into a fresh robe. A chuckle escaped her throat, not realizing that Harry was standing right behind her. She almost screamed when he clamped a hand over her mouth. 

"Gotcha!" He declared as he let her go.

"HARRY POTTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She bellowed as she ran after him. 

They both raced thru the halls of the Gryffindor tower. Hermione thought she'd lost Harry until she saw him picking up his fallen glasses. He looked at her, smirked and race thru a nearby door. She took off again, barely registering that they were headed towards the Quidditch field. Harry ran onto the plush grass, watching Harry as he raced across the field. Hermione grunted in annoyance. 'How am I going to catch him?' She scanned the field for a possible strategy. She found one and disappeared thru it. From where she lay, she could see Harry, but he couldn't see her. She laughed. He was heading right towards her without out a clue as to where she was. Suddenly she jumped out and tackled Harry.

"Damn!" Harry yelled as they tumbled into the wet field. 

Covered in mud from head to toe, Hermione just stayed there, her eyes calm and serene. Harry lay beneath her, his head resting on his arms. "Now what?" She asked in a voice that was similar to amusement. 

"I don't know. All I know is that my robe is covered with mud and we are going to smell." He replied. "Shower?"

"I'll definitely take up that offer, Mister Potter." She smirked with satisfaction; even though she was covered in muck, she had caught him. "I'll just stay here a bit longer though. As you may have noted as of now, I do often relish my triumphs."

"You always have, Hermione." He replied as he put his arms around her waist. She leaned her elbows on either side of him, her eyes gazing into his emerald orbs. His voice caught in his throat as she looked at him, her honey brown eyes glossed over with unknown emotions. "Well, you have Herms. I've noticed that for sometime now."

"Have you really?" She questioned in a dazed voice. 

"I suppose so." He replied softly.

She let her elbows fall, her head landing squarely on his chest. His arms went tighter around her waist; the air had become increasingly chilly. Hermione could only settle deeper into Harry's warm embrace. She did not want to speak right now; she wanted to be at peace with Harry, right now. Harry on the other hand also wished for nothing to be said. They were both content in laying there, both warmed by each other. Nothing could break their happy little silence, nothing but Cho Chang. 

(Hey people! Sorry about! I thought it'd be better if I revised it somewhat. Plus, I would like to say it is somewhat Alternate Universe. Oh, and if Hermione's feelings are inconsistent, well, from experience that is how some people are when they like someone so it shouldn't matter. Usually people's thoughts are jumbled, not organized. Thank you. R&R!)~Samenia~


	2. If Simplicity Was The World (Part 2)

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Harry Potter. All that belongs to J.K. Rowling so DON'T sue me. Please do enjoy the fic! ~Samenia~

**If Simplicity Was the World (Part 2)**

Harry hadn't noticed Cho coming, but Hermione did. She stood quickly, an annoyed sigh escaping her throat. 'What is up with her? Why is she out here?' She turned her head and saw Cho Chang walking quickly to where she and Harry were. 'I still don't know why she's here.' Hermione thought bitterly. Without making a ruckus, she turned around and helped Harry stand. He brushed off some of the dry mud that was caked on his robe and asked why she'd stood up for. Hermione pointed to Cho. Harry straightened his glasses, his eyes flashing with embarrassment. He turned to face Cho, dusting off his hair.

"Hello Harry, Hermione." Cho said cheerily, yet there was some annoyance behind it. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just leaving." Hermione responded. 

"Oh, I see," Cho gestured to the castle but turned her head in Harry's direction, "well, Harry, I came to tell you something. Dumbledore announced that there is a new T.A. this year. You missed it and since I'm one of the more responsible students, I thought I'd come to tell you." 

Hermione sighed with some relief. 'So that is why she is here.' Beside her, Harry was shaking like a rat. When Hermione touched his shoulder, he shuddered. 'What is wrong with him?' He looked at her, his eyes nervous. Hermione pointed to where Cho was walking up the hill to the castle. She jerked her head in Cho's direction as if directing Harry to follow. He nodded slowly. They began to follow at a fairly slow pace until halfway up the hill, Harry's pace became fast, his long strides leaving Hermione behind. She scowled in anger. 'Well, it's not like he knows that I'm in love with him.' Harry chatted idly with Cho. Hermione fumed in the back until she could take it no longer. As they reached the castle gates, Hermione steered off into another direction, her steps taking her far from where she had been going. 'They won't notice I'm gone, especially Cho.' 

A cool breeze blew past, the chilly air nipped at her face and nose. Small puddles of mud flew up where Hermione had stepped. She was sick of being left out and ignored. 'It doesn't matter; I'm quite used to it.' Her angry stomps created an eerie pounding on the wet grass; her eyes filled to the brim with tears. She wanted to cry, but she refused to release what she'd held inside for so many years. 'I will not cry over stupid Harry Potter!' Abruptly, Hermione spun around and walked back to the castle. When she entered the common room, the site of flaming red hair greeted her. She walked over and sat down next to her friend. "Something wrong Ron?" 

"No. What are you doing here?" Ron asked. 

 "Nothing, I just came back from a walk. Are you waiting for Lavender?" She grinned slightly. Ron shrugged. "Well, I'll see you later then. Tell Harry we have a meeting later tonight."

"Can I ask you a question?" Ron said suddenly; he patted the seat next to him. Hermione turned around, walked back and sat next to him. "The reason you're acting strange, well, does it involve Harry and Cho?"

"Why do you ask that?" Hermione chuckled nervously. 

"It does, doesn't it? You don't have to lie to me Hermione. We've been friends for six years now." Ron said. She could no longer hide the hurt that filled her. Hermione burst into tears and collapsed on Ron's shoulder. He rubbed her back affectionately, all the while whispering soothing words in her ears. "It's all right Hermione. You know I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Ron." She sniffled and wiped her tears away. "I just wish I could tell him, but now with Cho, I…I don't think it'll be possible. My chances have dropped by 99%."

"That is pure nonsense, Hermione Granger." Ron scolded. "When have you ever given up?"

Hermione snorted sarcastically. "Let me see...probably ever since fourth year." Ron gave her a look. Hermione sniffled once again but gave him a weak smile. Straightening herself upwards, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being here Ron. I think I'm going to go see Ginny now, goodbye!" She patted his shoulder lightly before exiting the room.

'That Hermione has got to do something. This is getting worse and worse.' Ron sighed, letting himself slip farther into the armchair. Ron's eyes were sliding shut when he felt someone's stare burning thru him. He opened his eyes. Blue eyes met emerald green. "Something you need Harry?"

"No thanks, Ron. I just haven't been feeling too uppity lately." Harry muttered and plopped onto the nearest couch.  How is Lavender?"

"Oiy, Lavender is good. What about Hermione, Harry? How is that spitfire?" Ron questioned.

"How would I know? She hasn't talked to me lately." Harry mumbled angrily. "It's like she can't stand the sight of me."

"I doubt that, my friend." Ron sighed. "I truly doubt that."

In the sixth year girls' dormitories…

"So where were you yesterday, Ginny?" Hermione inquired while placing her books in her trunk.

Ginny shifted in her seat. She sighed in exasperation. "Oh, I was with Neville. He asked me for help on something. I still can't see why it is so hard for him to do a simple potion!"

"Ginny, I've been thinking the same thing for six years now, but he will eventually get it." She looked at her watch. "Oiy, look at the time, Ginny, you should be off to bed." Ginny nodded and scampered to her dorms. Finally alone, Hermione began to ponder her situation once more. So Harry didn't like her; she supposed she could live with that. Her mind wandered to the thought of Lavender and Ron. 'They are just right for each other.' She practically fell over laughing at that thought. She was in a fit of giggles when Parvati entered. "Hello Parvati…um, where is Lavender?"

"Oh as if you wouldn't know, Hermione." Parvati said with delight. "She's out with Ron. They've been gone for quite some time now." 

"I see." She wrote a note in her book. Parvati was rummaging through her trunk. "Is there something I can help you with, Pav?"

"Actually, yes there is. Would you mind helping me find out some good beautifying charms?" Parvati questioned. "I could really use some right about now."

"I highly doubt that Miss Patil, but if you are sure..?" Her eyes twinkled. Parvati nodded. She agreed. "I'll be back in an hour. I'm going to the library to do some research."

Hermione went all the way down the stairs and thru the halls of waxed floors. The Great Hall was empty, as was the common room, save for Ron and Lavender who were seated on the couch, sleeping. Hermione strolled past them silently for she was intent on not waking them. When she arrived in the library, Hermione set to work. Madame Pince came over every once in a while to ask if she needed help, but Hermione politely refused. When she had found what she needed, she started back to the dormitories. 

 "You are finally awake!" She giggled as she spotted Lavender sitting up.

Lavender turned in time to see Hermione enter; a stack of books was under her arms. "Where were you?"

"I was in the library doing some research for Pav." Hermione said cheerfully. "Are you going to come upstairs?"

"Sure, but I think Ron is going to stay." Lavender replied as she placed Ron in a comfortable position. "He'll have to get over it. Come Herms, let's go!"

Later on, after dinner-in the common room…

She stared at him as if he was a god. Instead of telling him, Hermione simply gazed at him. Not too long after dinner, Lavender and Ron had fallen asleep again, leaving Harry and Hermione to stare at the leaping fire. It barely dawned on Hermione that maybe being down in the common room with Harry, while their friends slept, did not look good. She decided to ignore it. Across from her, Harry was looking out the window at the snow that began to fall. Hermione looked puzzled. 'How can there be snow at this time of year?' She stood up, curiously examining the snowflakes from inside their protective place. "Harry, it shouldn't be snowing at this time, right? Isn't it a bit odd?"

He shook his head. "Probably not, but sometimes that is how the weather is."

"Oh, I guess so. What are you thinking about?" She asked while seating herself next to him. 

"Well, definitely nothing in particular." He said in a low voice. He allowed himself to fall sideways, his head meeting with her lap. Hermione felt a chill shoot down her spine. Involuntarily, Hermione began to run her fingers thru his tousled hair, which at the present moment, had tamed down enough for her to miss his tangles. Harry felt like he was in heaven. Here he was, sitting by the fire while snowflakes fell outside, with is best friend, Hermione Granger, running her lithe fingers throughout his hair. He didn't think anything could be as great. Hermione, on the other hand, was finding it hard to resist just pulling him up and kissing him. Of course, she knew all too well that sooner or later, Cho would be back to take him away. Her heart ached at that thought.

By now, Harry had received a good brushing of his hair. She found him sleeping. Laying him down on the couch, Hermione crossed the entrée way to the portrait hole and walked thru it. Her eyes drooped slightly; Hermione retired to her dormitory. Plopping on her bed, she let a sigh escape her throat before rolling over sideways. She'd been sleeping for no more than 30 minutes when a voice interrupted her. 

"Hey," The voice said. She jolted up and peered through the four-poster bed sheets. "Looks like you've had one hell of a day."

She let out another sigh and threw a pillow at the figure standing in the doorway. "Ron, could you please not wake me up next time? You're just as bad as Harry. Wait a minute, how did you get the door open?"

"Lavender let me borrow the key. She wanted me to fetch you for a late night snack." Ron helped her up from her bed. "And we also wanted to tell you that this festive "meeting" starts in twenty minutes."

"Oh all right, but just get out of here, Ron Weasley!" Hermione groaned. She pushed him out and attempted to tidy up a bit.

His laughs echoed throughout the dorm as he exited. Hermione stood in the middle of a mess of robes, her hair askew and tangled. 'I look like something the cat dragged in.' She sighed mentally before heading down the hall to the head boy/girl's bathroom. Rolling her eyes in a suggestive manner, she slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. Relaxing in the lovely bathtub would have to wait for another time. She quickly dressed, and made her way down to the empty Gryffindor common room. Instantly, her eyes fell upon Harry-who at that moment-was whispering something to Ron. The redheaded boy sniggered before returning to his snacks. Hermione snorted to herself as she made her way to the seat that was between Harry and Ron. After she had piled her plate with sweets, she chanced a quick glance up at Harry. 

He was drinking pumpkin juice from his glass. Despite the fact that Harry was seemingly occupied, Hermione tapped his shoulder impatiently, her annoyance mounting by each passing second. 

"Yes Hermione, can I help you?" Harry finally answered.

"Are you going to drink all of that yourself," She interrogated, "Cause' if you aren't, I would like to have some."

"Oh no, go right ahead and have some. Here, I'll pour it for you." Harry replied uncertainly while he poured her some in a glass. He turned to Ron. "Do you guys want anymore?"

"No thank you, Harry." Lavender said. Ron nodded. "Hey, what time is it? I hope it isn't too late; I want to get some good sleep."

"I think that you'll get you sleep." Hermione answered with assurance. "Oiy, would you look at the time! I think I need to go to bed as well. Lavender, are you coming?"

"Yes, I'll be right there." Lavender replied. "Goodnight Ron."

They exited the common room and headed up the stairs when Hermione spotted two people by entrance. Curiously-she bid Lavender goodnight-she walked towards the figures. She gasped. "What are you two doing here?"

(Sorry if this seems like it cuts off too soon. Ok, I've decided to keep it H/H since that what people liked and I like it too. Anyway, hope to have the next one out soon. Please R&R!)~Samenia~


	3. note to readers

Hey people! Now I just can't seem to get a good plot on this story anymore. My solution is to revise it and change its plot somewhat. I can't seem to get this plot that I'm am working with to mesh with the story as it is right now. Well, faithful reviewers, I'm sorry if this will disappoint you, but I feel that it is necessary. Do be aware though that it will remain H/H all right? Ok! Hope u all understand! Thanks!  
  
~Samenia~ 


End file.
